


The Start of Something New

by wanderingelfff



Category: Stardew Valley (Video Game)
Genre: Awkward Flirting, Bad Jokes, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff and Smut, I'm Bad At Summaries, I'm Bad At Tagging, Light Angst, Oral Sex, Rough Oral Sex, Slow Build, Slow Burn, Slow Romance, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, major eye rolling, sam being an idiot a lot, sebastian thinking sam is an idiot a lot, we love robin with our whole heart
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-10
Updated: 2018-06-10
Packaged: 2019-05-20 12:17:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14894486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wanderingelfff/pseuds/wanderingelfff
Summary: Violet Evergreen is tired of her life in Zuzu City and has been looking everywhere for an excuse to leave it. She finally reads that letter from her grandpa when things are bleak and decides to impulsively move out to Stardew Valley. What will happen out there in the country? Is she ready? Are the inhabitants of Pelican Town ready for Hurricane Violet?





	The Start of Something New

**Author's Note:**

> The first chapter is short, but I'll do my best not only to make the others longer, but to update as frequently as I am able. I have all the way up to chapter three right now, so I'll post that and get back to you all when I'm finished with chapter four. I can't wait for y'all to read this!

I was staring down at the letter in my hand as the noise of the office faded into the background. Lately, coming into work had felt like giving away another piece of my soul. Grandpa had left me his farm after he died and told me that it was mine for the taking whenever I needed to escape from the corporate life. Why the fuck would I move to a farm, though? I sort of liked my Y-Phone and my wifi and a grocery store that stocked the tampons I used. Well, why the fuck would I stay here? Joja Corp had been slowly sucking the life out of me since my fiance had left me two years ago. Was it finally time to step out of my comfort zone? Move out to the rural countryside and make a living off of the land? Where the hell even was Stardew Valley? I had never even heard of it. Grandpa had left Evergreen farm to me in his will and that’s where it was. I took a quick glance around to make sure the boss man wasn’t lurking around like he sometimes did and opened up Zoogle Maps.I typed in Grandpa’s address and saw that Stardew Valley was about an hour and a half bus ride away from Zuzu City. That was pretty far. From the little I could see on Zoogle, it was extremely rural. A small valley with not much to offer but tons of fresh air. The town Grandpa lived in was called Pelican town. I remember visiting when I was a child, but I don’t remember anything about the actual town. I sighed as I closed the Zoogle page and spun around in my desk chair. What on earth did I have to lose? Maybe this was the fresh start I had been begging for since New Year’s day. I stood and walked towards the timeclock, too many things on my mind. If I was going to do this, I had to quit Joja Corp. They never took very well to people who quit and I would definitely be burning this bridge. I turned towards the boss’s office and steeled myself. Yeah, I was going to do this. It was time to start over. I had been telling my best friend Katie that I never stepped out of my comfort zone anyways. She would always laugh at me and motion towards my entire look, but she didn’t get it. She was married with three cats and she basically had her life together as a super well known website designer. I wasn’t even close to having my life together, and I was nearing twenty four years old. There was no time like the present, Katie would tell me. I knocked on the door and was rewarded with an almost welcoming grunt. I pushed the door open, walked right up to the boss’s desk, and smiled. 

“I quit,” I stated simply. I don’t even think the boss was phased because he just shrugged his shoulders, demanded I turn in my badge and then told me to fuck off. I waved to my coworkers, but none of them waved back. This was definitely the right decision. I pulled out my phone and texted Katie.

Me: I just quit at Joja  
Katie: OH MY GOD ARE YOU SERIOUS? DID YOU GET ANOTHER JOB OFFER?  
Me: No, I’m moving out to Stardew Valley to finally take possession of my grandpa’s old farm. I think it’s about time I wipe the slate clean and start fresh. I owe that to myself at least  
Katie: Wait a minute. You’re moving out to hickville because you have this weird notion that you need to...start fresh? Are you serious? Violet, stop fucking with me.  
Me: I’m not fucking with you. I’m moving out to my grandpa’s farm. I told you when we were drunk on New Year’s that I was going to start stepping out of my comfort zone this year. With Jeremy finally out of the picture, it’s about time I move forward with my life and try to figure everything out.  
Katie: Look, I’m hardcore judging you right now and I’m going to miss you like crazy, but if this is what you wanna do, I support it. Do you need help packing? When are you leaving, anyways?  
Me: I’m getting on the bus tomorrow morning. I don’t need help packing because I’m only taking the bare necessities. Grandpa lived in a cute little cabin so I already have furniture and a place to live. I figured either you can come take whatever is left that you want, or my landlord can do whatever the fuck he wants with it. I don’t care.   
Katie: You’re fucking crazy. Promise me that I can come visit you once you move. I wanna see how you’re doing out there in hick...sorry, Stardew Valley.  
Me: Of course you can come visit, Katie. You’re my best friend. I gotta go now, but I’ll call you as soon as I can. Tell the cats I said hello.

I slipped my phone back into my pocket, hailed a cab and headed back to my apartment for probably the last time ever. 

 

I set my keys down on the table next to the front door and went directly to my room to throw things into the only suitcase I owned and buy my bus ticket out to the valley. Three hours later it was midnight, I had shoved everything I thought I would need into my suitcase and had my bus ride booked for 8am tomorrow morning. I figured that Pelican Town would have to have some sort of grocery store for me to buy anything I may accidentally leave behind so I wasn’t too worried about what I had packed. I hoped Pelican Town was ready for me, because I was coming, and I wasn’t going to back down from this challenge. I fell into bed, exhausted from the day and stared at the ceiling. This was it. This was the start of a new life. There were so many possibilities in front of me and that both terrified and excited me. I had never been impulsive, in fact I had always carefully thought out each decision I was making to the point of making pro and con lists. I wasn’t the impulsive type of girl. When Jeremy and I had separated, it had ruined the stability I had and ever since then, I had been floundering to get even a semblance of that back. I hoped I was making the right decision. I hoped Pelican Town was ready for Hurricane Violet. Stardew Valley, here I come.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first debut of my custom OC Violet Evergreen lol so please be nice. This isn't my first fanfic, but it's definitely my first serious fanfic that I felt good enough about to post. I hope you enjoy this and I hope you fall in love with Violet(and Sebastian) as much as I have. She's amazing, really. If you want to leave any feedback outside of here, my tumblr is spookynymphh.tumblr.com so be an angel and tell me what you think! I hope this is as wonderful for you as it will be for me. Enjoy!!


End file.
